Shut up, Malfoy!
by Fee-tan
Summary: Helena Wood, intense, blunt and simple-minded has been trying to form a successful, anti-Pureblood band for years without success. The desperate aspirant-singer creates a plan to lure Harry Potter into the band (to Lee Jordan's dismay), meanwhile somehow stepping on Draco Malfoy's toes. Draco Malfoy x OC and Lee Jordan x OC
1. Chapter 1

_"Ah, music," he said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here!"_

-Dumbledore, in _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_.

* * *

 **Shut up, Malfoy! 1: The Filthy Muggles**

The red Hogwarts Express had departed, another school year was about to begin.

In one compartment, a girl sat all by herself. She had changed into her school robes, which were rather wrinkled, as were her blouse and skirt. Her blouse had only partially been tucked into her skirt. Her hair was dirty blonde, covering most of her face.

She was scribbling something on a piece of parchment, while seemingly mumbling something. This could, to an observer, seem like something an eager student would do, until reading the words at the top of the parchment.

 _The Filthy Muggles- Stupid Pureblood._

Helena Wood was _not_ in a good mood. Summer had passed way too quickly for her liking, she hadn't dared to cut her own bangs (which now covered her eyes entirely) and two of her friends had graduated last year, leaving The Filthy Muggles without a drummer and a guitarist.

The Filthy Muggles wasn't just a project to Helena Wood. Helena Wood _was_ The Filthy Muggles.

It had all started in her fourth year. With the Yule Ball coming up, Helena (who had always remained faithful to muggle music) had moved heaven and earth to be the main act of the ball, brutally marching up to Dumbledore to ask for an audition.

Helena clenched her teeth at the memory of Dumbledore politely saying her music was too "progressive". How dare he hire The Weird Sisters instead of The Filthy Muggles.

Well the main content _had_ been about kicking all Pureblood's arses, as Lee Jordan had told her. Lee was about the only member of The Filthy Muggles who dared to be blunt to Helena, who was as passionate about the band as her cousin was about Quidditch.

As a rule, every member of the band was either Muggle-born or was at least related to a muggle. Helena viewed upon this as being a perfect statement. The protest of Lee which pointed out that, by excluding purebloods she was acting the same as the Purebloods, had been met by deaf ears.

To make matters worse, Helena had recognised an opportunity to support Harry Potter this summer, and was now determent to make The Filthy Muggles loved by everyone at Hogwarts. She had written her bandmates (at least, the remaining ones) letters which consisted for the most part out of plans to "conquer Hogwarts". She had received very cryptic replies, which she couldn't exactly interpret.

Helena Wood, after all, wasn't one for subtlety.

Helena's eyes were on Hermione Granger, who she knew little of except the fact that she was Muggle-born and quite a know-it-all. But Helena was willing to make that sacrifice for the band.

Other possible candidates (or rather, victims, as Lee called them behind Helena's back) were Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas, about whom Helena knew even less than Hermione Granger. Perhaps Helena had to ask Lee to follow them around for a bit to see if they qualified.

However, there had been this one time when Helena had formed this theory about Professor Snape playing in a jazz band in The Leaky Cauldron the evening hours based on her once hearing sounds resembling someone humming a jazzy tune from Snape's office.

Lee had outright refused at first, but after she had bugged him about it every day for three weeks he had finally agreed to follow Snape around for one day. Lee had been discovered eventually. That had been the only time he had been seriously angry with her.

When Hogsmeade came into view, her compartment door opened and Lee Jordan stepped inside, smirking at her when she gave him a dirty look.

"You look like a horse with your hair like that," he said, ruffling her bangs. She grudgingly let him.

"Your hair has been looking weird since first year," she said, pointing at his dreads.

"First of all, you weren't even at Hogwarts when I was in my first year. Second, this is fashion, and it looks really good on me. Your hairstyle is just evidence of laziness."

"Actually, it's just me being too poor to afford a bloody haircut."

Lee raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you had a part-time job this summer?" She had written him about that.

Helena's cheeks turned a slight pink.

"Well I was at Diagon Alley singing while trying to play on a guitar and then this witch threw books at me."

Lee scoffed. "You don't even know how to play guitar."

"Well I thought I could try."

"Just stick to singing next time."

Helena had a nice voice. Even though she had a complex over being an alto. Even though she usually screamed instead of sang, which made her sound like she was under influence of the Cruciatus Curse. Even though the words she sang were actually very offensive.

But she did have a nice voice. If she tried.

Because of this, the only fans they had managed to attract were Fred and George Weasly (at first out of support for Lee and later on because they were quite _entertained_ with the vocalist), Neville Longbottom (her friend in her year and her partner in all school assignments) and Colin Creevey (out of support for the bassist Dennis, and to make lots of pictures) . Sometimes they also caught Peeves chasing purebloods in the hallway, imitating Helena's intense yelling.

Helena actually felt rather lonely without the other band members, but when she looked at Lee's mocking expression, she felt a bit better.

Dennis, who was as enthusiastic about the band as Helena was, joined them too.

"Hey mates!" He said, puppy-dog eyes shining. Lee had told him "mates" sounded tougher, and ever since Dennis had greeted anyone he came across with "mate".

The rest of the band had found this so endearing they hadn't dared to tell him it had been a joke, even Helena, who was about as dense as a brick wall.

"Don't you miss the rest?" Dennis said, after he had talked about his summer in Spain with Lee.

Helena, who had been staring broodingly out of the window, thinking about dominating The Weird Sisters, suddenly spoke up, surprising the other band members.

"Who needs them? They didn't even want to travel to Hogwarts every week for rehearsals. They only have to Apparate!"

Lee sighed. "You _can't_ Apparate in Hogwarts," he said, earning a glare.

"But they can Apparate in front of the gates and then just go in!"

"That is way too much of a hassle," Lee argued.

Dennis watched, regretting he had brought it up.

"Well, they'll regret it once we are more famous than The Weird Sisters," she said, a dangerous look appearing in her eyes.

"I have my eye on a few people who could replace them, like Seamus Finnigan, Hermione Granger and-"

"Oh no you're not," Lee said, who had recognised the look on her face from the time when she had wanted to recruit Professor Snape.

Dennis, who was used to not understanding half of the conversations of his band members waited patiently.

"But _imagine_ how many people would come sneak a peek at our rehearsals just catch a glimpse! We could even play during Halloween, and Christmas and the last day of school and-"

"You are NOT going to bother Harry Potter about this!"

"But he's a half-blood! And he's famous Lee!"

"That is a brilliant idea!" Dennis exclaimed. "Colin will be thrilled! You're so smart, Helena."

Helena giggled cockily.

Lee massaged his temples, feeling a very familiar headache coming up.

"Guys, you don't understand. Fred and George hang out with Harry a lot, and he actually really dislikes attention."

"Why?" Helena asked bluntly. Dennis also looked at Lee in bewilderment. He sighed.

"Obviously someone whose mind had been about gaining attention ever since she was wouldn't understand."

"I don't want attention, I just want everyone to adore my songs."

"Well, maybe you should start writing normal songs." An ugly frown so deep Helena's bandmates wondered if it would leave any permanent marks appeared on her face.

"Have _you_ ever tried to write a song?" she said haughtily.

Lee was silent for a bit. Helena's expression was quite triumphant. She didn't notice the slight red colour on his face.

"We could just ask Harry?" Dennis said, not letting go of the possibility.

"I thought we were supporters of Harry Potter? He definitely won't thank us if rumours start to spread about him playing in a band while he already has to deal with contempt from the wizarding world!"

"And why wouldn't playing in a band be a welcome diversion from all the bad news?" Helena said.

"It will just allow the Prophet to bad-mouth him more!" Lee said angrily, but when he saw Helena's furious look he added "Whether the band is good or not." Helena's frown stayed on her face for a while, while she tried to think a way around it. When she couldn't think of anything, she sighed.

"Alright then, noble support it is. But I'm still gonna ask Granger and Finnigan!" Lee pictured the proper Hermione together with Helena and chuckled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Shut up, Malfoy! 2: A Nemesis, and a Best Friend**

"I swear, those headaches started since I came across you," Lee accused her.

"You're just not used to anything, you sissy," Helena answered, folding her arms and holding her chin high.

"I hang out with Fred and George, I know what I'm saying."

"Point taken."

"Speaking of which, I'm gonna look for them. They have great plans for this year."

Her interest was slightly perked. So was Dennis's. The lad had been looking up to them after being told about them by Lee.

"Like what?" Helena asked. Lee smirked, his eyes squinted, and he had dimples. It somehow made Helena feel a bit strange.

"You'll find out."

"Why won't you just tell me?"

"Because it's more fun that way," he said teasingly, before ruffling her bangs again and grabbing his luggage.

"Maybe you should go find, a female best friend, too." Helena frowned. She wanted to respond, but Lee had already left. Therefore she turned to Dennis.

"I have you guys, and I hang out with Ginny sometimes. Lee is my best friend, that's enough."

Dennis shrugged.

Helena was unwilling to acknowledge Lee had a point. Ginny was the only girl friend she had.

"What about the girls in your year?"

A look of disgust appeared on her face.

"Granger is too strict, Patil too interested in Divination and don't even get me started on Lavender Bro-"

Just when Helena's face had become dangerously red, someone opened the compartment door. Helena looked up, expecting Lee. Instead she met a pair of cold grey eyes.

The guy who had opened the door had a very narrow face. His hair was white blond and his air of superiority annoyed Helena to no end. Maybe because it was the same air that often hung around her.

A Prefect badge was pinned on his robes, for the world to see. Perhaps that was why he's so self-assured, Helena thought.

Behind the boy stood two others who couldn't have any other function than bodyguards.

"Well, well, two Mudbloods in one compartment. Sort attracts sort."

The bodyguards laughed. Which sounded more like grunts.

She recognised the boy, but she couldn't remember his name. She never really cared about her surroundings. Whether they were furniture or people.

"And you are?"

The boy frowned.

"My name is Draco Malfoy. We've been taking Care of Magical Creatures and Potions together for four years, _Helena Wood_. But I guess that's just too much for a half-blood to comprehend."

"Or maybe you just weren't interesting enough to gain my attention instead of said classes," she said dryly.

Dennis gave her a surprised look. He had expected her to attack Malfoy by now, knowing her temper. Not to mention Malfoy was the very thing she hated; a pureblood. Instead she observed him, coolly.

"I could give you detention for insulting a Prefect," Malfoy said, sneering. She laughed.

"You can try. Maybe I'll tell them you called _us_ Mudbloods. I don't think that will be hard to believe," she said, taking him in once more.

"Not only are you a filthy Mudblood, you're also as poor as the Weasleys, you apparently can't even afford a hair-cut."

Dennis recognised a dangerous vein on Helena's temple which began to swell. She rose from her seat. The ugly scowl on her face appeared again in an instant.

"Well I find myself looking healthier than someone who seems to have spent a fortune on his appearance alone." She marched dangerously close to him.

"Seems like you've invested money in the wrong places."

The bodyguards' muscles tensed when Helena's index finger jabbed Malfoy's skinny arm. Her parchment with the lyrics to a new song was still clenched in her other hand. Malfoy's sharp eyes noticed it and he yanked it from her. In a last desperate attempt she tried to take it back, ripping the parchment.

"What is this," Malfoy muttered.

" _The Filthy Muggles- Stupid Pureblood_? What in the name of Merlin-"

He started to mumble some of the lyrics. And gave her a triumphant look.

"This is a very offensive poem and I'll have to confiscate it!"

"You almost seem happy, are you gonna take House points too?" she said, in an attempt to sound clever.

"By the way it's not a poem, it's-" Dennis suddenly clasped her mouth.

"She is a very eccentric poet," he said, smiling. Malfoy gave him a dirty look.

"Whatever it is, you certainly are filthy muggles. And -thanks for reminding me, Wood - ten points from Griffindor for this stupid poem, and, let's see, another ten for offending a Prefect."

Another Griffindor would have been ashamed, but not Helena Wood. Some doubted if she even knew what shame was.

"Has little Malfoy's ego been crushed because a half-blood said some mean things to him?"

His bodyguards seemed to take this as a sign to try and intimidate her again. Even though they _were_ kind of intimidating, Helena thought offending this arrogant boy would be worth the possible pain they would inflict upon her.

"If you don't learn your place I'll just take more points."

She laughed. "Learn my _place_?" she said in disgust.

"And is that all you can do, take House points? I think you seriously made me angry just now."

She grabbed her wand.

"I've been waiting to find a Pureblood to blow off some steam on. Wanna do it _this_ way-", she flicked her wand, "or the way of The Filthy Muggles."

She raised her left fist in illustration.

The bodyguards seemed eager to have the way of The Filthy Muggles with Helena, but Malfoy, who looked slightly nauseous upon hearing this stopped them with a simple: "Crabbe, Goyle, no."

Helena looked at a rather terrified Dennis, who had also taken out his wand. She smiled upon seeing this, although it still looked rather twisted.

"He wants to fight his own battles, Dennis, isn't that romantic."

She saw a flick of a wrist from the corner of her eye and yelled: " _Expelliarmus_!", just before Draco had spoken.

She triumphantly caught Draco's wand.

"Guess I win, this time. Unless you want to your _friends_ to take a swing at me. But that would be kinda pathetic."

Draco actually planned to do just that. It would be what the insufferable girl deserved, but her unyielding gaze refrained him from doing it.

"I _will_ confiscate this and report it to the Head of your House," he said. And after one last dirty look he left de compartment.

Dennis watched her in amazement.

"You were so fast! And so brave!"

"Best part is, Dumbledore already heard our songs, and he never punished us for our content, so I doubt Professor McGonagall is going to complain."

Dennis thought he might have been too distracted by Helena's _peculiar_ way of singing, but he was smart enough not to say that out loud.

"I _do_ think Malfoy will try to catch me doing something forbidden from now on. He doesn't seem like the type to let things slip easily."

Neither do you, Dennis thought.

"I think... I gained myself a nemesis." Dennis pitied Malfoy when he saw how evil Helena looked.


	3. Chapter 3

**Shut up3, Malfoy! 3: Against the system**

Helena was sitting next to Lee and George Weasly in the Great Hall. They were talking about their project, while Helena gave Seamus Finnigan some estimating looks. Sometimes Lee would prevent her from interrupting Finnigan's conversation with Dean.

"We're just back at school, don't start right away," Lee said while eating some mushed potatoes.

"But he might slip away if I don't-"

"He won't. You have enough time. And if he declines, you can still ask Dean. Just try not to scare people for one day, will you?" Lee swallowed his potatoes.

"Speaking of which, Dennis told me something interesting about you confronting Malfoy?"

Helena groaned. "Yes, but _he_ was confronting me. I just defended myself."

"You didn't kill him, did you?" George said hopefully.

"No," she said begrudgingly, "but I wish that I had."

"We all do," Fred said wisely. Lee laughed, and Helena couldn't help to do so as well.

"I don't think this will be the last time he will try to provoke me though, he seemed like he was going to try again later. _I might have gained a nemesis_."

"Why do you look strangely happy when you say that?" Lee said, his smile a bit worried.

"Because I'll beat him to hexing me, again."

George grinned. "I want to see that. But Lee, she's right. The guy is a plague."

"I feel sorry for him," was all Lee said.

Just then, Dumbledore raised from his seat and everyone fell silent. Helena never really bothered to listen to his speeches -she still was personally offended by the fact he had chosen The Weird Sisters over them-, but even _she_ knew how rude it would be to talk through Dumbledore's speech.

Apparently, she thought, somebody else didn't.

At first, she thought the lady in pink was having a strange sort of hiccup, but she had actually dared to _speak_ while Dumbledore was still informing the students.

Every word this Dolores Umbridge said infuriated Helena, because it was all about the government's wishes. She was so full of herself and the power the Ministry of Magic had given her that she pranced around like a pink peacock, even though she actually resembled a toad.

Helena hated every institute that tried to sustain order. And a new plan was forged in her mind while Umbridge told all of them that she wanted to be 'friends'.

"Remember that I told you to make a female friend? Here's your chance." Lee, Fred and George chuckled while Helena furiously hit Lee.

"Why do they have to send _her_ to meddle with Hogwarts? She's already getting on my nerves."

"That's not so hard now, is it?" Lee earned another punch.

"I wanted to say, maybe we should use this for the band. Aside from the Purebloods, we should forge a resistance _against the system_ by singing offending songs about them!"

"Please do," Fred and George said simultaneously.

"No, I'm not against a little fun, but this could get us in serious trouble, unless we are real subtle in the lyrics." Helena stared, bemused, at the ceiling, which was identical to the sky outside.

"I can be subtle."

The three guys next to her scoffed.

Later, in her warm bed, she couldn't get to sleep. Surrounded as she was by other girls in her year, she realised she actually knew very little about them. For the first time, it bothered her a bit.

"Hello there, Hermione." Hermione looked up from the Prophet at the unfamiliar voice. She had just told Potter and Weasly something in a dark voice while pointing at the newspaper.

"Can I help you?" The new Prefect said. She recoiled when she saw a grin plastered on the girl's face. Because of the overgrown bangs, she didn't recognise her at first.

"Hi Helena," Potter said, remembering her presence at some of the Quidditch practices when Wood had been Captain. The poor boy had no idea what fate he had escaped thanks to Lee's persuasion skills.

"Hello," she greeted Harry. "Hermione, I'm glad you asked. You see, I am the leader of a band, and two of our members graduated last year, and we're looking for people who can replace them."

Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"That sounds... unfortunate, but why are you telling me this? I can't play an instrument."

"You can learn," Helena said eagerly, displaying a slightly demonic aura. Ron's eyes widened, but to Harry it was nothing new. He had lived through four years of Wood.

"Just come to our rehearsal, please? And if you don't like it, I won't bother you." Hermione highly doubted this, but she was so confused she just nodded.

"Thank you!" Helena exclaimed, and she hurried back over to Lee before Hermione could change her mind.

"Does Hogwarts have a band," she heard Ron Weasly whisper, "why didn't she ask me?"

Helena's desire to oppose the Ministry only grew during Defence Against the Dark Arts. Instead of reading, she checked her classmates from the corner of her eye.

She couldn't _possibly_ befriend Lavender Brown, nor Parvati Patil. That left Granger. If she would actually be willing to join The Filthy Muggles.

She was a know-it-all, but at least she didn't gossip about unimportant things like Brown and Patil did. She had actually proven herself to be very brave, according to some stories. And perhaps you needed a bit of bravery to join a mission of Helena's.

During that lesson, Granger raised questions about the way the Ministry taught Defence Against the Dark Arts. She was perfectly polite in doing this, yet Helena spotted some resistance _against the system_.

Neville, who sat next to Helena recognised her brooding stare far too well, but he had learned not to enquire after Helena Wood's personal affairs.

They had been partners in every exercise and essay. Neville helped Helena when she had trouble with Herbology, and Helena, who had a knack for Care of Magical creatures and, surprisingly, History of Magic, assisted Neville when she could.

Until recently, Helena had liked Defence Against the Dark Arts, but this had been ruined by the Ministry's new teaching method. She had been wanting to learn how to cast a Patronus for years, but her hopes of ever succeeding had gone down to zero.

"Don't you think the old toad is totally ruining this subject?" she said, when they left the classroom. Neville nodded.

"Just when we need it so much," she noticed Neville looking at her face curiously. She raised an eyebrow.

"Something wrong?"

"I was just curious about what you think of the matter."

"Matter?"

Lee Jordan would have sighed at Helena's ignorance, but Neville patiently explained.

"Perhaps I wasn't clear enough, do you believe Dumbledore and Harry, concerning You Know Who's return."

A look of realisation appeared on Helena's face.

"Oh, that little ordeal. I believe Potter. That way I can also go _against the system_ even more. The Filthy Muggles shall humbly support Harry Potter."

 _Little ordeal_... Somehow she makes it all about her band again. But at least she believes him, Neville thought.

When they had enough of the subject, Neville told Helena all about his new Mimbulus Mimbeltonia. Helena found the subject so disgusting, yet so fascinating she couldn't stop listening.


End file.
